LAST SCENE
by Reika-Hx
Summary: SeamusxThéodore - Il existe à Poudlard des secrets bien cachés... un endroit de débauche, où toutes rivalités s'envolent.


Titre : LAST SCENE

Raiting : K+

Pairing : SF/TN

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. Les paroles entre guillemet sont à Miossec. Le titre appartient au groupe Rentrer en Soi.

Note de l'auteur : L'entière correction viendras plus tard, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>Il existait à <em>Poudlard <em>une salle répondant à tout les désirs. Il suffisait pour cela de passer plusieurs fois de suite devant un mûr bien précis, et de penser bien fort au plus grand de vos souhait instantané. Là, et seulement là, une porte apparaissait et une nouvelle pièce se matérialisait.

Elle contenait le fruit de vos envies.

Il existait à _Poudlard_ une rivalité bien connut entre _Gryffondor_ et _Serpentard _; une rivalité éternelle que les élèves avaient toujours conservée avec le plus grand des soins. Cela dit, un unique mot pensé trop fort, devant cette salle, pouvait tout changer.

**Déchéance. **

Et plus rien n'existait d'autre que le goût de la débauche.

_Bienvenue à la salle sur demande._

* * *

><p>Théodore Nott était quelqu'un de très solitaire cela ne l'empêchait guère d'être un <em>Serpentard<em> pur et dur, et d'y prôner son appartenance. Il était pourtant, une personne des plus discrète et reculée. Il ne se fondait jamais dans la masse d'élève trop importante, et gardait un pas en arrière pour ne pas être engloutit par ce trop plein de camarade. Ses notes en classes étaient raisonnables, parfois même très bonnes, mais rien n'aurait pût complètement le démarquer des autres. Il avait le respect de Draco Malfoy, certes, mais il ne l'avait pas acquit de son propre chef, le statut de son père y était pour beaucoup. De plus, ça lui était égal. Non, Théodore était un adolescent banal qui passait inaperçu en cours.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il passait le pas de cette porte, après avoir désiré au plus fort la même chose qu'un nombre incalculable de gens, il changeait. Il n'était alors plus le garçon discret et agréable qui se tait lorsqu'il le faut, qui ne dis pas un mot de travers. Il était un dieu. Quelqu'un de vénéré en cet endroit, alors que personne ne le regardait en dehors de ces lieux. Ici, il se nommait Théo, et était un jeune homme sensuel et désiré – l'un des plus désiré. Foule se pressait derrière lui, attendant avec patience que son regard se pose sur eux. Plusieurs filles avaient longuement tentées diverses approches, mais il leur avait à toute dis « _non_ ». Une réponse sèche et rude qui correspondait à la perfection à ses yeux de braises, et à son sourire en coin, un peu cynique. Une réponse que beaucoup n'avait pas comprit... Jusqu'à un certain jour, où il s'était élancé sur la piste de danse, prenant entre ses griffes acérées Collin Crivey, un petit nouveau. Ses mouvements étaient éloquent, son bassin bougeait de manière érotique contre celui de son partenaire et ses mains se perdaient sur son corps, l'effleurant de toute part. Il envoûtait. De part ses prunelles enchanteresses, de part ses gestes tendres mais osés, de part ses frôlements de peau. Il envoûtait parce qu'il savait y faire, dans le néant de la nuit, sous les néons à la lumière tamisées et les boules à facettes. Il enflammait, quand il bougeait au rythme frénétique de la musique, accordait son déhancher aux notes qui s'échappaient des enceintes. Tout les yeux se portaient au moins un fois sur lui durant la soirée, tellement il captivait les esprits. C'était les personnes accoudées au bar, qui s'ennuyaient et se retrouvaient absorbées dans une longue contemplation... C'était les autres danseurs, qui tentaient de l'imiter pour attirer les regard. On le convoitait, le gentil petit Théodore de _Serpentard_ qui n'avait pas un physique particulièrement avantageux, mais que la vie avait dotée d'une aura surpuissante.

Seul les garçons avaient l'espoir de pouvoir y goûter, et ils attendaient chacun patiemment leur tour.

Et ceux qui y avait déjà goûté pleuraient dans les jupes de leurs meilleures amies : parce que Théo prenait, et Théo jetait. Il ne testait jamais deux fois la même personne, et laissait derrière lui des séquelles irréversibles. Il avait meurtris plus d'un cœur, déjà. Avec le temps, tout le monde avait comprit qu'il était le maître, qu'il fallait le laisser choisir de lui-même. Alors quand il pénétrait dans la salle, toujours impeccablement vêtu, chacun espérait avec démesure que le regard du bel éphèbe se pose sur eux. Théo choisissait, qu'importe qui, qu'importe quand. Il lui arrivait d'arriver et de repartir bredouille, sans même avoir dansé. Tout dépendait de son humeur, mais il restait le centre d'attention des petites sauteries de la _salle sur demande_.

Le centre d'attention d'un certain **Seamus Finnigan**.

Le _Gryffondor_ n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de partager l'une de ses nuits avec le célèbre Théodore Nott... En rêvait-il ?

En silence, dans la nuit, les orbes closent et le corps bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures il en rêvait. De Théodore Nott, l'élève introverti de _Serpentard_ qui partageait les mêmes cours que lui. Il fantasmait sur ce corps fin mais pas spécialement bien fait, sur ses petites mimiques, sur ses cheveux paraissant doux où il aimerait passer sa main. Depuis des lustres, il le désirait. Lui et sa voix grave et suave, à ses intonations modérées. Il souhaitait de toute son âme que ses sentiments pour son camarade de classe soient un jour réciproques... Alors quand il avait entendu parler de ces soirées, de ce mot spécial à penser devant le mûr de _la salle sur demande_... Quand il avait apprit, que Théodore y était roi, et qu'il était beau, là bas... Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à y aller lui aussi. Il voulait constater de lui-même que les rumeurs de dortoir n'étaient pas infondées, qu'elles étaient réelles et non pas surenchéri...

Et il avait déchanté.

Théodore n'était plus Théodore. Il n'était plus cette personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, de loin... Il était un autre, un autre. Théo, seulement. Juste Théo. La personne effacée qu'il reluquait de loin disparaissait d'un coup de baguette magique, et s'embrasait sur la piste pour faire rêver un autre que lui. Seamus était jaloux, de tout ces corps enivrés qui se frottaient à lui sans pudeur, et qui quittaient la salle à son bras. Il en grinçait des dents, tellement il en était frustré... et pourtant, alors qu'il se promettait chaque soir de ne plus jamais y retourner, il se mentait. Il y mettait toujours de nouveau les pieds, pour venir l'observer du coin de l'œil, et entretenir sa possessivité. Il se savait ridicule, mais il n'en avait cure. Il savait aussi pertinemment, que malgré ses bonnes résolutions, si Théo lui tendait la main, il la saisirait. Il était faible d'esprit, et peut-être même de corps. Ses sens ne lui répondaient plus, lorsqu'il partait dans la contemplation de l'être aimer. Il était aspiré par la danse de Théo, ses jambes fines, ses mains divines, par ses lèvres rosies et charnues, légèrement humides. Il était submergé par ses orbes, son teint pâle et son visage allongé. Théodore le rendait fou.

Et Théo le grisait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Encore aujourd'hui, assit sur une chaise haute au bar, un verre de vodka posé devant lui, il se sentait ridicule. Théo n'avait pas encore fait son entrée qu'il était déjà là, à attendre... et il avait finit par espérer, lui aussi, pouvoir coller son corps contre celui de l'autre et s'y abandonner. Mais il ne serait qu'un jouet parmi tant d'autre, qu'une futile conquête, qu'un corps de plus à débaucher. Il ne serait qu'un homme emplit de désir non-assouvit, délaissé par la suite et dont le cœur pleurerait des jours entiers l'erreur d'une nuit passée. Une épave d'amour, qui ne saurait que couler toujours plus profond. Alors paradoxalement, même s'il était à ce bar à attendre une main tendue, il priait pour que Théo ne vienne pas là, qu'il ne le remarque pas, et qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Mais il était bien connut, que plus l'on désirait quelque chose, plus elle s'éloignait de nous.

Et Théo arriva, dans toute sa splendeur, et il s'avança d'une démarche féline vers le bar.

Son choix aurait pût se porter sur Dean Thomas, à sa gauche, ou bien sur Terry Boot, à sa droite, mais ses doigts pressèrent avec rudesse l'épaule de Seamus. Ce dernier se retourna, le visage neutre et le regard vide. Rien ne transparaissait dans ses orbes brillantes, rien que de l'indifférence. Pourtant son cœur bouillait, à l'intérieur, et son estomac lui faisait étrangement mal. Il souffrait le martyr dans sa tête, son âme en peine. C'était ce soir, que Théo avait choisit de faire de lui son objet, et il n'y échapperait pas. Son esprit lui criait de fuir, de s'en aller de cette pièce où il ne devrait pas être, et de dire « _non_ », au plus célèbre des _Dom Juan_. Son corps ne fit pas de même, et se leva prestement, accueillant la main désormais tendue de Théo dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent sans plus tarder, et ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, ainsi enlacé.

_« Et je sors, et je drague comme on crève »_

La musique était forte, et la chaleur dominante. Seamus n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur cet endroit de la pièce, et c'était aussi sympathique que désagréable. Le corps de Théo collé contre le sien, ses courbes se fondant avec les siennes, et leur jambes se touchant sans cesse lui plaisait... mais certains corps le percutaient légèrement, sans le faire exprès, et la transpiration pointait le bout de son nez. L'odeur était malsaine, et il avait un mal fou à supporter l'accumulation de tout cela. Pourtant, il avait pensé qu'une fois lancé avec Théo dansant contre soit, il ferait fit de tout... Grave erreur. Le corps de Théodore était celui de Théo. Ce corps n'était pas sa véritable identité, et même si ses mains courant désormais sur ses hanches lui faisaient envie, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer uniquement sur cela. Il y avait trop d'éléments perturbateurs autour d'eux pour que sa conscience se fixe sur l'objet de ses désirs. Et Théodore le sentait... Cet éloignement de son partenaire, cette participation pas tout à fait complète, et cet esprit un peut loin. Théodore savait pleinement que Seamus n'était pas totalement avec lui, qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, et que la situation ne lui convenait pas entièrement. Il remarquait ce détachement certain et ça le dérangeait... Et ça le poussait à souhaiter plus de son partenaire, avec une envie bien plus grande qu'avec toute autre personne.

Les autres avaient toujours participé avec véhémence à leur partie de danse endiablée. Seamus n'était pas les autres.

_« Avec tellement de choses à regretter »_

Théo y allait alors plus franchement, et avec plus de détermination. Il n'y avait pas avec Seamus, cette lassitude certaine et ce savoir que l'autre allait céder à tout moment à ses avances. Il n'y avait pas ce total abandon à sa personne... il devait l'obtenir. Il y avait la recherche de l'autre, l'envie de l'apprendre et d'arriver à le faire couler entre ses bras. Il y avait cette frénésie des premiers instants, ce jeu passionnant de la séduction. Ce n'était plus juste de la petite drague, s'était bien plus que cela. Seamus était spécial, mais il ne le savait pas encore totalement. Il en eu cela dit un petit aperçu, lorsque le blond décida de s'emparer de ses lèvres devant la foule ambiante, sans même s'en soucier.. Parce que Seamus avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, pour ne pas s'en aller, pour ne pas fuir. Il avait besoin de porter toute son attention sur n'importe quoi, du moment que ça le fasse rester ici, au côté de Théo. Alors il s'accrochait il s'accrochait à sa bouche pulpeuse et tentatrice que sa langue s'aventura à caresser. Seamus aussi, savait être sensuel, et ce baiser était exaltant. C'était une explosion de saveur douce et âcre, au goût de trop peu.

_« Comme ta langue sur mes lèvres... »_

Et Théo – prit d'une impulsion soudaine - enserra les poignet de son partenaire entre ses doigts fins, pour que leur corps cessent de bouger, et qu'ils s'étourdissent de ce baiser.

_«Et mes mains sur tes poignets. »_

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, au milieu de la piste à profiter de cet échange, comme solitaires. La langue de Seamus passa entre les lèvres de Théo et les doigts de ce dernier glissèrent le long de ses poignets pour s'enlacer aux doigts du blond avec fermeté. Et comme si de rien n'était, ils quittèrent l'amas de corps qui les entouraient pour retrouver un peu d'air. Puis ils quittèrent_ la salle sur demande._

Et pour Seamus, Théo redevint Théodore.

Là, et seulement à ce moment là, toute l'attention du _Gryffondor_ fut porté sur son amoureux secret. Il avait l'esprit bloqué sur ces doigts enlaçant les siens, le tirant à sa suite à travers les couloirs pour finalement revenir vers le mûr de _la salle sur demande_. Théodore n'avait prononcé aucun mot, et Seamus supposa que s'était normal, évident, et que Théo devait faire cela avec chacun de ses amants... Il les emmenait finalement de nouveau devant cette pièce, avant de désirer une chambre pour coucher avec eux.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se matérialisa. Seamus désirait un endroit calme où se poser avec son camarade. Théo souhaitait un endroit où il pourrait assouvir ses pulsions. La salle ne savait quoi faire, et ne se fixait alors sur rien...

**Le mûr restait vierge. **

Théodore se tourna alors vers le blond, un sourcil levé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Gardant leurs mains entrelacée, Seamus recula d'un pas, pour mieux attirer le corps de l'autre contre lui, et ravir de nouveau ses lèvres.

Avec tout son amour.

Le receveur s'en trouva perturbé, et alors qu'il répondait avec ardeur au baiser, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait choisit Seamus Finnigan, celui que tout le monde jugeait d'inaccessible, car il ne bougeait jamais de son siège, durant les longues soirées de _la salle_. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi Seamus Finnigan avait accepté de danser avec lui, alors qu'il avait refusé la main de bien d'autres élèves, avant. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ce même jeune homme embrassait ses lèvres avec tant de passion et d'émotion. Il ne savait pas non plus, pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur le visage si pur, de cet être mystère. Alors il stoppa le baiser et délia leurs mains. Les larmes furent plus abondantes encore. C'était le point de rupture. Mais Théodore tendit sa main devant lui, et essuya de son pouce les délicates joues rebondies de Seamus. Il s'approcha une fois de plus, et déposa ses lèvres sur chacune de ses joues. Sans raison. Le _Gryffondor_ ouvrit les yeux de surprise, et demeura la bouche close. Théodore aussi, ne parlait pas. Il l'interrogeait du regard, mais rien de plus. Et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, aussi lentes que des goûtes d'eau qui tombent petit à petit. Théodore commença à se détourner de Seamus, incertain.

_« Nous nous sommes presque crus morts »_

Il ne comprenait plus, et ne voulait plus comprendre.

Mais Seamus mut ses lèvres doucement, silencieusement, et forma avec ces dernières quelques trois mots révélateurs. Alors Théodore comprit, et partit.

_« Avant de mordre la poussière »_

C'était le point de rupture.

_**Et le temps passe, meurs et se relève. **_

Les âmes blessées erraient durant un temps indéterminé dans les couloirs du château avant de revenir à leur point de départ. Seamus aussi, avait longtemps évités ce couloir, cet étage, avant d'y revenir. Son souhait fut encore le même. La porte s'ouvrit, et son cœur se flétrit lorsqu'il constata que sa place habituelle au bar, était toujours libre. Il aurait désiré qu'elle soit prise, ainsi, il aurait pût se retourner et partir. Il n'aurait eu aucune raison de rester ici. Aucune autre, du moins, que celle de retourner observer Théo de loin. Mais Seamus était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier comme bon lui semblait, faire abstraction de la soirée qu'il avait passée avec le brun … C'était impossible d'oublier ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant à approfondir le contact, ni sa main dans la sienne, et son corps frôlant le sien. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour effacer ces traces ancrées sur sa peau, ces restes d'amour un instant partagé. La magie était inefficace, et la force de l'esprit l'était toute autant. Seamus aurait pût prier, invoquer tout les dieux, que ça n'y aurait rien changé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, face au fléau qu'était l'amour... Rien si ce n'était attendre. Attendre indéfiniment que la douleur s'amoindrisse et se reclus bien au fond de lui-même pour le laisser vivre.

Mais des doigts pressèrent avec rudesse l'épaule de Seamus, qui se retourna, pour saisir cette main tendue, pour la seconde fois.

* * *

><p>Il existait à <em>Poudlard <em>une salle répondant à tout les désirs. Il suffisait pour cela de passer plusieurs fois de suite devant un mûr bien précis, et de penser bien fort au plus grand de vos souhait instantané. Là, et seulement là, une porte apparaissait et une nouvelle pièce se matérialisait.

Elle contenait le fruit de vos envies.

Il existait à _Poudlard_ une rivalité bien connut entre _Gryffondor_ et _Serpentard _; une rivalité éternelle que les élèves avaient toujours conservée avec le plus grand des soins. Cela dit, un unique mot pensé trop fort, devant cette salle, pouvait tout changé.

**Eros. **

Et plus rien n'existait d'autre que le goût de l'amour.

_Bienvenue à la salle sur demande._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END.<em>**

**_Des avis à faire partager ?_**

**_/o/_**


End file.
